


Empire

by jibootyjimin



Series: Wangtober [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: Jackson's always so hungry for daddy's dick.--(Kinktober Day 6 - Daddy Kink/Cock Worship)This work is not related to any other work in the series.





	Empire

**Author's Note:**

> note: we woo wee woo its late but uhm... i have no words. Jaebum's dick deserves to be worshipped. that's all. id lioe to thank me myself and i for writing this.

With a strangled groan, Jaebum was woken from his sleep, his eyes blinking open against the harsh rays of sun peeking in through the thin curtains. He felt a weight on his chest and he looked down to lock eyes with Jackson's bright ones, lazy smile tugging at his lips even as he groaned and flopped back on the pillow.

"Baby, why are you up so early?" His voice was rough from sleep and he rubbed at his eyes with his fingers.

"We're having our special day today, Jaebummie!" Jackson nuzzled against his shoulder and if he were a cat Jaebum's positive he'd be purring.

"How about we start off with a shower first, how does that sound?" He watched with a soft smile as Jackson thought it over for a few seconds before he was shrugging. "You're not sure?"

"Don't know, want to do something for daddy first." He lifted his head and placed his chin on Jaebum's chest, looking at him with big puppy dog eyes and his bottom lip jutted out in a pout.

Jaebum's eyebrows raise and he hums with a pat of his hand to Jackson's head. "Oh yeah? What's that, darling?"

Jackson turns shy and hides his face into Jaebum's chest with an unintelligible mumble and it pulls at Jaebum's heartstrings and makes him coo down at him because he knows Jackson and therefore he knows this has something to do with sex.

"I didn't catch that, lift up your head and talk to me baby. Talk to daddy, buttercup." Jaebum pats his back and rubs soothingly at his hair until Jackson is sniffling and lifting his head up, his cheeks pink and his eyes downcast.

"Want to taste daddy." Jackson whispers and his hand begins rubbing across Jaebum's chest, "Can I, Jaebummie? Haven't tasted daddy in so _long_." He whines and Jaebum scoffs, amused.

"Darling you got to taste yesterday." Jackson shakes his head anyway and continues touching his chest and down to his stomach until he was rubbing him over his briefs.

"That was _so long ago_. Want to tast _now_ , daddy." He huffs and his hand sneaks inside Jaebum's briefs, closing around his half hard dick and moaning. "So big."

"Fuck, you're just the prettiest, neediest little thing, aren't you? Always hungry for daddy's cock. Show me then, baby. Show daddy how much you love his cock." Jaebum sighs and watches as Jackson beams like he's been given the best present available in the world (to him, it _is_ ) and then as he shuffles down until he's between jaebums legs, ass in the air swinging back and forth.

Jaebum's briefs come off quickly, Jackson's eager moaning even by just looking at Jaebum's cock springing free making Jaebum breath in and out deeper. "So good, daddy's good cock, always makes baby feel _so good_."

Jackson grabs him at the base and he leans in slowly, pressing the tip right against his cheek and dragging it across his lips to the other side of his face and down to his chin and back up to tap the head against his tongue. There's precum all over him now, glistening in the morning sun and Jaebum moans, his cock twitching and spurting another bead of precum out on Jackson's tongue. The younger man moans, slurping up what's on the tip and then sucking it into his mouth until he's gagging and pulling back with a grunt.

"Taste so good, daddy. Yummy cock. Always wanna taste." Jackson starts placing kisses around on it, from base to tip and back down until he sucking Jaebum's balls into his mouth and releasing them with an obscene _pop_ as he goes back to kissing Jaebum's dick.

"Jesus look at you, baby doll." Jaebum whispers and then moans again when Jackson begins running his tongue all over his shaft. "Daddy's little cock slut."

"Yes, yes daddy. Only for daddy, love daddy." Jackson murmurs in between kisses and licks, his tongue toying with the head and sucking it into his mouth to collect the fluid leaking at the tip. "Always fuck me so good with your cock, Always make me feel so full and _good_ , can't feel anything after. Can't think about anything either except for daddy and daddy's big good cock. Such a good daddy, makes baby so full and needy."

"Jesus, Jackson-" Jaebum arches his back at he next suck, the tip sinking down Jackson's throat and then popping back out of his mouth followed by a moan and some more kisses.

"Baby loves this cock, daddy." He whines as he licks up some more precum and taps the tip on his cheek again, closing his eyes and nuzzling against the whole shaft. "Only daddy's cock can ever make me feel good, only want this one. Always taste so good, always so hard for baby. Always fuck baby so good and hard and leave me wanting more and more and _more_."

Jaebum's about one thousand percent sure he's going to come from just the way Jackson's nuzzling his dick and talking about it like its the best thing to ever be in existance. He's moaning everytime he sucks it into his mouth and he whines whenever he can't get it as deep as he wants without gagging and having to take it back out. He's shiny with precum all over and his lips are parted and red, his eyes glazed over as he looks at Jaebum's cock with such an appreciation shining in them that Jaebum twitches his hips up to get him to do more.

"Come on, baby. Have another taste, look how hard I am just for you." Jaebum whimpers and Jackson looks up at him briefly, eyes sparkling in delight as he kisses the head once more before taking it into his mouth and sinking on it until it hits the back of his throat. He keeps eye contact with Jaebum as he presses down further, gagging slightly before he's swallowing him down his throat and moaning so loud, Jaebum shakes with the vibrations against his dick. "Thats a good little boy, make daddy come, baby. That's right, look at how pretty you look taking my cock."

Jackson pulls back and holds him right in front of his face, his fingers curling around the base and stroking from the tip and back down at a fast pace, tongue out and mouth open, eyes on Jaebum's cock, waiting and expectant.

Jaebum doesn't keep him waiting for long, his cock giving a final twitch before he's coming, spurting on Jackson's face, in his mouth and even down on his neck. He looks so content, jerking the last of Jaebum's come out of him and then leaning in to suck on the tip again to get any extra.

"Get up here, dirty boy." Jaebum holds his hand out and tugs him up over his body until Jackson's pressed between his legs, dirty face hovering over him and mouth dropping open to show him the come he'd collected. "Good boy, darling. Go om, swallow for daddy." Jackson does so with a moan, his eyes fluttering and his hips rutting down on Jaebum's.

"Taste good, daddy. Baby loves it so much, thank you for letting me taste you. Always want to taste you." He blinks and Jaebum's cock gives another twitch as he looks at how messy Jackson's face is and as he listens to him talk.

"How about we take that shower now, hmm? And daddy can show you how grateful he is to have such a good little boy that knows how to please him so well." Jaebum's thumb moves to his cheek and he collects what's there and then presses it to Jackson's mouth, lips parting as Jackson sucks the come covered digit in enthusiastically.

"Yes, daddy. Thank you, daddy." He ruts down on Jaebum and then whines when Jaebum motions for him to get up.

"You're the one that should be thanked baby, made me have such a good morning. Now, on we go, shower time." Jackson nods with a blush rising on his cheeks as he looks down to where Jaebum's just starting to fill back up into hardness again, and he grabs his hand, pulling him along to the shower.

 


End file.
